Laços Desfeitos
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: O que Vanessa pensava sobre sua amizade com Dan. Vanessa POV. Spoiler 4.22


**Disclaimer:** O que Vanessa sentiu ao sair de Nova Iorque para Barcelona.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Spoilers:** 4.22. Season Finale.

—

**N/A¹:** É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic sobre GG.

**N/A²:** Outra curiosidade é que eu não sou Team Vanessa, mas mesmo assim resolvi escrever um POV pra ela. Quer dizer eu achava legal quando era Dan/Vanessa totalmente amigos, a amizade era linda e eu sinto falta disso. Em partes ela conseguiu se redimir comigo no episodio 22.

—

Ninguém entenderia realmente o que ela sentia a respeito dele.

Daniel Humprey.

O garoto esquisito que morava no Brooklyn e fora seu melhor amigo a vida inteira, que dividiam lanches quando estavam na terceira série, que compartilhavam segredos íntimos que nenhuma outra pessoa vira e até chegaram a namorar.

Daí no nono ano Dan conheceu Serena van Der Woodsen. A garota que mudou a vida dele. Serena era a garota mais popular do colégio, rainha, aquela que todas gostariam de ser, se vestir como ela e ter todos os garotos aos seus pés, até mesmo Nate Archibald: o namorado de sua melhor amiga, Blair.

Teve uma lista tão extensa de namorados que provavelmente caberia em um livro, mas na verdade isso não mudava muito nas outras garotas, porque estamos falando do Upper East Side e ali todos já transaram seus amigos, namorados de seus amigos, seus inimigos e assim por diante.

Dan sempre foi um garoto calmo e talvez _nerd_ demais pra que dessem alguma atenção a sua figura _normal_. Ou porque Rufus Humprey – pai de Dan -, era um cara que se matava para manter os filhos em um colégio de elite.

Os alunos sempre foram soberbos e não era como se fossem aceitar Dan como um deles.

Com uma ajudinha do destino Dan consegue conhecer Serena e namorá-la. Na mesma época em que ela voltara disposta a reatar seu namoro com ele. Afinal ele dissera que a amava na época.

Agora as coisas tinham mudado, mudado muito com o passar dos anos. Eles não eram nem amigos.

Quando chegou no loft e Dan resolveu conversar com ela, bem Vanessa não acreditou que seria desse jeito.

- _Nós não somos mais amigos_.

Vanessa saiu sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, de nada adiantaria, não mudaria a decisão que Dan havia tomado e não poderia voltar atrás com suas atitudes. Teria que carregar esse peso pra sempre e pensar que talvez nunca mais pudesse partilhar sua vida com ele a matava, consumia e fazia seus olhos arderem e logo depois ser vencida pelas lágrimas.

Vanessa sabia que havia sido sugada pelo buraco negro tanto quanto Dan. Mudou quem eles costumavam ser, fazendo mentir, dissimular, roubar e não dá a mínima para o sentimento alheio.

Lhe veio a memória quando intencionalmente escondeu a carta que Nate havia deixado para Jenny, dizendo que sentia algo diferente por ela. Vanessa escondeu a carta e no fim das contas nenhuma das duas ficara com ele.

Mas foi errado, porque Jenny também era uma de suas melhores amigas e Vanessa a traiu sem pensar duas vezes. Esse incidente em especial a fizera pensar quando tudo foi ladeira a baixo. Quando começou a agir exatamente como as outras garotas do Upper East Side.

Não tinha certeza se fora _isso_ que desencadeou, mas era o primeiro que vinha em sua memória.

Depois de armar contra Serena e deixar Juliet fazer todas aquelas loucuras com a garota se tocou que ultrapassou sem esforço algum a linha chamada limite. Não que tivesse alguma consciência de que Juliet faria tais coisas, mas pra começo de conversa não deveria ter armado plano nenhum em uma vingança com gostinho pessoal.

Claro que Vanessa amava Dan e em partes seus ciúmes a cegaram para algumas atitudes, mas não justificava.

Fugir e deixar Jenny carregar toda a responsabilidade sozinha era outra covardia que não se arrependia, mas gostaria de ter feito diferente, de ter sido mais corajosa.

Quando encontrou o livro de Dan sentiu-se orgulhosa, uma amiga coruja e vê-lo deixar criar poeira em cima do trabalho de cinco anos era injusto demais. Precisava mostrar a alguém que publicaria e assim poderia partir sem olhar pra trás.

A editora havia adorado o trabalho de Dan, não era surpresa nenhuma.

Quando fosse publicado ele ficaria uma fera, mas daí Vanessa estaria longe o bastante para não terem nenhuma discussão. Barcelona. Ou ficasse feliz por ela ter tido a coragem que lhe faltava para seguir em frente e mostrar ao mundo quão bom Daniel Humprey era.

O chefe da editora ligou uma semana depois dizendo que publicaria no final do verão, acertaram valores e Vanessa pôde fazer suas malas.

No meio de suas coisas encontrou algumas fotos dela e Dan. Não chorou. Infelizmente não poderia dizer que seu coração não apertou e o sentia bater na garganta.

Vanessa amou Dan desde a primeira vez que o viu, não era pra ser clichê, mas lembrava bem de vê-lo sentado no canto da sala e resolveu que ia conversar com o garotinho novo:

- Oi, eu sou Vanessa. E você?

- Daniel. – Ele respondeu daquele jeito desconfiado que levaria para o resto da vida.

- Você quer ser meu amigo? – Ela lembrava de ter perguntado, porque nenhuma das crianças parecia se adaptar aos seus costumes, sua mania de ver filmes e sempre estar desenhando ao invés de brincar com as bonecas.

- Tudo bem. – E Dan ficou calado por um tempo, provavelmente processando a idéia de ter uma amiga. – O que é isso? – Ele perguntou alguns minutos depois olhando os papéis em sua pasta.

- Meus desenhos. Quer ver? – Dan acenou positivamente e começou a olhar seus desenhos.

Vanessa não lembra muita coisa depois disso, mas o importante é que depois disso nunca mais ela e Dan se separaram. Emocionalmente falando.

Ela sempre sentiria algo a mais por ele, mas eles não nasceram pra ficarem juntos, nasceram para serem amigos e não ter direito nem a amizade fazia sua cabeça doer.

Vanessa sempre conheceria Daniel melhor do que qualquer pessoa no universo, iria sempre querer o melhor para ele e que conhecesse uma garota que não corrompesse sua alma.

Ela não era uma garota muito religiosa, mas antes de sair fez uma prece pedindo pra que Deus cuidasse dele quando não estivesse mais presente para olhar.

Escreveu uma pequena carta e colocou no correio endereçada ao loft.

'_Amar também é deixar partir. Reconhecer que a vida precisa de mudanças. Daniel, você foi e sempre será o meu melhor amigo. Lamento por todos os problemas que me fizeram perder sua amizade. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar'._

_Com carinho,_

_Vanessa_.

Colocou a primeira foto deles ainda na terceira série, no dia quatro de Julho daquele ano.

Vanessa saiu em direção ao aeroporto esperando que um dia tivesse Dan de volta, que tivesse o calor de seus sorrisos, a sabedoria de seus conselhos e a confiança daquela amizade.

Enquanto isso Barcelona a esperava.


End file.
